Mass Effect: Reassignments
by AntonCheckOn
Summary: Gabby Daniels and Ken Donnelly spend a few weeks on the Destiny Ascension. Important Note: This is a follow-on work to "Transitions", I recommend you read that work first.
1. Prologue

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a follow-on piece to _Transitions_. I recommend you read that piece first.

SPOILER ALERT: This foreword contains spoilers for _Transitions._

Foreword:

The events of this story take place in the weeks preceding the events portrayed in Shepard's nightmare described in Part 2, Chapter 3 of _Transitions_.

I wanted to post something a bit lighthearted.

Dedication:

This story is for all of those awkward elevator conversations...

Carpe diem.

* * *

Prologue:

Gabby Daniels was getting fed up; Donnelly wouldn't stop doing his _happy dance_. She could see it on Shepard's face too. She obviously wasn't expecting this sort of reaction when she told them that they'd be on secondment to the _Destiny Ascension_ for a couple of weeks. According to Shepard, a few of the modification she and Donnelly had made to _Normandy's_ already impressive drive core had caught the attention of the Asari Corps of Engineers. They wanted to pick their brains, _and a little _cultural exchange_ never hurt anyone_. It was obviously going to Kenneth's head.

"I canna thank ye enough Commander," Donnelly said in his brogue. He paused, "Sorry, I meant Captain."

Shepard looked at the rank insignia on the collar of her 'working dress' uniform. The silver eagles shone just as brightly in the artificial lighting of main engineering now as they did when Councilor Anderson pinned them on her in the faux sunlight of the Citadel Presidium; one week ago. "Not a problem Donnelly, still getting used to it myself."

"What Kenneth means to say, Captain," Gabby spoke up, "is that we'll comport ourselves professionally and with a minimum of _distractions_." She shot a severe look to her fellow engineer. Kenneth wouldn't stop smiling.

"Very well. _Normandy_ will be in dry dock for another three weeks at least. Alliance work crews are going to be running upgrades, so everything should be better than new when you get back," Shepard said, shaking her head at Donnelly's enthusiasm. "Pack up whatever kit you think you'll need for two weeks and get ashore. Transport will be waiting for you in two hours." With that Captain Shepard smirked at Kenneth, shook her head again, and left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Wow, will you look at that," said Gabby in awe.

"Aye, I'mma bit overwhelmed," responded Donnelly. He wasn't wondering at the utter magnitude of the _Destiny Ascension_, the entire _Normandy_ could fit inside of this very hangar, he was gawking at something else entirely. Hundreds of Asari, many dressed in snuggly fit flight suits, toiled over scores of shuttles and fighter spacecraft.

"You're such a dog Kenneth."

Donnelly didn't bother un-pressing his nose from the shuttle's window, "I'm just admiring their professionalism, they certainly seem to be tending to their ships with loving attention."

"That's all they'll be attending to Kenneth," Gabby said with thinly veiled disgust. "They're not going to waste their time on a drooling engineer who's one tenth their age."

"Donna crush my dreams," he said as the shuttle touched down and came to a stop.

The transport shuttle settled onto _Destiny Ascension's_ hangar deck, and the hatch opened with a faint hiss. Donnelley and Daniels collected their kit, a duffle bag and a technician's kit each, and stepped onto the non-skid. "So, who are we supposed to report to?" asked Donnelly.

"Did you read the briefing material at all, Kenneth?" Gabby responded, not a little bit annoyed. Donnelly didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy ogling a team of armorers practice-loading a Mantis gunship. "We're supposed to report to the _Ascension's_ CO, Matriarch Lidanya." Donnelly merely mumbled in response. Gabby shook her head in disgust.

"So, where's our contact?" Kenneth asked while gazing intently at a shuttle pilot's ass.

Daniels scowled. Then she noticed a petite Asari approaching them. She recognized her instantly. Gabriella Daniels brought herself to attention and was about to snap off a salute when the Asari made a discreet hand-wave. Donnelly didn't even notice her approach.

"What do you think those body suits are made of?" he asked. Gabby cleared her throat loudly.

Kenneth turned to see what Gabby was grunting about and he noticed the short Asari approaching. His face lit up. Gabby was immediately filled with dread. Kenneth was about to pull something, he was about to hit on Captain Lidanya. From the look on her face, Matriarch Lidanya knew it too. Gabby could only guess that Kenneth didn't recognize her, didn't notice the weathered skin below the brightly colored tattooed spots, mistook her pixie-like body for a young Maiden's rather than the 800-plus year old Matriarch she truly was, and he certainly didn't notice the wolfish grin that flashed across her mouth. _This is going to be embarrassing._

"Excuse me miss," Kenneth said, trying to be suave, "can you tell us where we can find Captain Lidanya? We're from _SSV Normandy_," he said with a proud shake of his head, "she'll be expecting us."

Lidanya smiled innocently, "Of course, you can speak with her on the bridge. Would you come with me please?" she gestured towards a lift on the nearest bulkhead. Kenneth smiled started walking. Lidanya turned towards Gabby and winked.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The ride up the lift from _Destiny Ascension's_ hangar bay towards the bridge was nearly intolerable for Gabby Daniels. Kenneth wouldn't shut up. Donnelly bragged about himself to the Matriarch, mentioning his role in the Battle of the Citadel and how he never stopped supporting Shepard and her fight against the Reapers, all with substantial embellishments. Lidanya merely smiled and nodded. She was giving him plenty of rope to hang himself with.

Kenneth was definitely trying to talk his way into Lidanya's pants. It was obvious to Gabby that Lidanya knew it and that he wouldn't succeed, but Donnelly didn't seem to notice. "It sounds like you've done a lot Mr. Donnelly," Lidanya said with a faked impressed tone, "Miss Daniels has served with you on all these postings, yes?"

"Aye, Gabby's been tagging along with me for years," Donnelly said in a dismissive tone. Daniels bristled. _Tagging along?_ She had quite literally saved his ass on not more than a few occasions. He would be _lost_ without her. _He doesn't even see what he's got standing in front of him, does he?_

The lift reached its destination with an electronic _ding_. "You really are clueless _Mr. Super Suave_, aren't you," Matriarch Lidanya said as the doors opened. A look of confusion appeared on Donnelly's face.

"Captain on deck!" Two dozen Asari braced to attention at their duty stations as Captain Matriarch Lidanya stepped over the lift's threshold and onto _Destiny Ascension's_ bridge. She strode towards her station and turned to look at her human guests. Donnelly's jaw dropped. This was no longer the cute petite Asari _Maiden_ they had met in the hangar bay. This was a powerful military officer and _Matriarch_, a biotic adept with centuries of combat experience, a _killer_. The wolfish smile reappeared on Lidanya's face. This time Donnelly didn't mistake it as flirtatious. Donnelly realized that he had just made an ass of himself to the master of the most powerful warship in the galaxy.

"You're such an ass, Kenneth," Gabby muttered under her breath.

"You should listen to Miss Daniels, Mr. Donnelly, she really is quite observant." Lidanya couldn't suppress the chuckle.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kenneth hadn't really learned his lesson, despite being a bit more subdued after Lidanya's dressing him down on the bridge. He wouldn't stop flirting, and the _Ascension's_ chief engineer, a tall Matron named Tayla, was getting a bit annoyed. Gabby was rather disgusted herself; and not a little bit jealous.

Gabriella had always suspected the rumors of Asari promiscuity were overblow, but it seemed that not a single Asari on the entire _Destiny Ascension_ was even remotely interested in Kenneth; all ten _thousand_ of them. She actually smirked to herself at that. In fact, they had cleared out an entire dormitory compartment for his sole use, despite the Asari affinity for communal living. A couple of the crew seemed interested in her, however, but they were easy enough to refuse.

"Miss Daniels," said Tayla, "I'd like to discuss those FBA upgrades you made to _Normandy_ during your last deployment. We have a similar setup here on the _Ascension_; perhaps we can make an improvement."

"Sure thing, ma'am," Gabby responded.

"It might be best if we take a look at them directly," the chief engineer suggested, "please join me in the ducts."

"I'd be happy to help you with that," Kenneth spoke up.

"That'll be quite alright," responded Tayla coldly, "Miss Daniels and I can handle it. Tend to your station."

"Yes, ma'am," said Donnelly sadly.

Gabby smirked.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The _ducts_, like everything else on this massive ship, were themselves enormous; more like modestly sized corridors. Once they were alone the chief engineer turned to Gabby, "Alright, seriously, you need to fuck that guy."

_What the hell?_ Gabby was floored. "What do you mean," she managed to stammer.

"Listen, I'm almost five _hundred_ years old, I don't need to join my consciousness with someone to tell they're head over heels in love." She scratched the back of her neck in frustration, "Also, despite his efforts with my engineering staff, he's really not _that_ interested in _us_. It's getting very annoying."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Tayla's face softened somewhat. "Human men seem to be fascinated with Asari, but Kenneth's behavior towards us is going beyond the natural affinity males seem to have for my people." She paused to see if Gabby was following. "It seems counter intuitive, but I think we're seeing Donnelly trying to cope with the feelings he harbors for you."

"If that's true, he certainly has an odd way of showing it."

"He's young," a new voice spoke directly into Gabby's ear. Matriarch Lidanya had snuck up on her without warning. _How does she do that?_ "Most youngsters don't know why they do half the things they do; especially when it comes to sex." The Matriarch smiled warmly. "I asked Sister Tayla to bring you down here so we can have a chat. This thing with Kenneth is starting to bother my people, and not just because he won't stop flirting with them."

Gabby was still too surprised to understand what they were getting at. "You're saying that your crew isn't getting upset because Kenneth, I mean Mr. Donnelly, won't stop hitting on them? But rather because he's head over heels in love with me, and thinks flirting with everyone _else_ on this ship is a good way of showing it?"

Tayla smiled, "Well, I was talking about you, actually, though he certainly reciprocates." Tayla continued before Gabby would rebut, "He's trying to get you to notice him. The fact that he's directing his affections towards us just indicates that he's too scared to address them to you directly."

"Wait, I never said I was in love with Kenneth."

"You didn't have to," said the Matriarch, "I've looked at your service record. Always making sure you're posted together. Keeping him out of trouble…"

"Don't forget putting up with his bullshit," interjected Tayla.

"So? What are you getting at?"

The Matriarch smiled sagely, "Make a move." She crossed her arms over her chest, "You won't be disappointed."

"And you'll certainly get a cheer from the whole crew," said Tayla. "This whole unrequited love thing is what's really pissing them off."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Thank you for allowing us to serve with you, ma'am," said Gabby Daniels with genuine appreciation. "It's been enlightening, and I'm glad we would help your engineers."

"The pleasure has been mine Miss Daniels," Matriarch Lidanya said with a warm smile on her face. "My chief engineer is very glad to have had the opportunity to pick your brains; I believe that's your expression." She turned to look at Kenneth, her expression cooled noticeably. Donnelly stiffened somewhat. Gabby was awed how the Matriarch could go from genial and friendly to aggressive and terrifying like flipping a switch.

Kenneth shifted uncomfortably, "Again Captain, I canna express how sorry I am for my behavior when we met."

"And towards my engineers?" she responded with a smirk.

"Aye," he hung his head.

The Matriarch shook her head. "Don't sweat it," Gabby was surprised by the English slang. "We all had a good laugh." That seemed to make Kenneth feel worse. "Oh, and it was nothing personal on my part," she continued, "I've tried humans. I found _males_ unimpressive." She looked at Gabby and actually winked. Gabby's cheeks flushed. Kenneth's eyebrows jumped a full three centimeters.

"Please give Captain Shepard my compliments, and extend to her an invitation to tour the _Ascension_ at her convenience with my warmest regards," she winked again. _She found _males_ unimpressive?_ thought Gabby.

"Will do, ma'am," Gabby responded.

"And think about what I said," Lidanya said to Gabby with a knowing look.

"I will, ma'am."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Engineer Gabriella Daniels snapped off a textbook perfect salute to Joker, "Permission to come aboard, sir?" Engineer Donnelly saluted halfheartedly.

Joker returned the salute and looked at Donnelly with mild confusion, he seemed almost _deflated_. Joker wondered what manner of _mischief_ Donnelly had gotten into on the _Destiny Ascension_ that he was so sad to be back home on _Normandy_. He grinned internally at what trouble _he_ might get up to crammed into a starship with ten _thousand_ Asari. "Granted." He paused, "You don't look so good Donnelly, you pull a muscle or something while you were over there?" he said barely suppressing a snicker.

"We can deliver our report to Captain Shepard now if she's available," said Daniels. She seemed to be all business.

"It'll have to wait a couple of days," responded Joker, "She's at some Alliance gala party in New York." He paused, "Ahh, the burdens of command."

"Aye aye, sir," responded Daniels and she led Donnelly towards the lift at the aft end of the CIC.

As they passed Yeoman Chambers' station Gabby met Kelly's gaze. Kelly winked. Gabby took a deep breath as the lift doors shut.

"So," Gabby said leaning forward and pressing the 'hold' button as the lift was between decks three and four, "what's it going to be?"

"Whaddayah mean Gabby?" Daniels said, immediately self-conscious.

"I mean, quit being a dunce and acknowledge what's been obvious to everyone other than you for our past three postings. Hell, even the Asari on the _Destiny Ascension_ could see it, and we were only there for a couple of weeks."

Donnelly wouldn't meet her gaze. He seemed very uncomfortable, unsure of himself.

"For fuck's sake Kenneth, grow a pair." Gabby leaned in for a kiss.

The 'general quarters' klaxon sounded loudly throughout the ship, Gabby and Kenneth both snapped their attention to the intercom mounted in the lift's ceiling. As if on cue, Joke's voice crackled through. "Action stations, action stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship. Prepare for emergency scramble! I repeat. Action stations, action stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship. This is not a drill."

Gabby looked at Kenneth. She had detected an undercurrent of _fear_ in Joker's voice. From his facial expression, she was sure that Kenneth had detected it as well. _Oh shit, this is it! _They're_ here!_ Gabby leaned forward quickly and hit the 'hold' button again. The lift lurched back into motion.

Gabby looked at Kenneth, "We're not done. We'll pick this back up when things settle down." Kenneth smiled.

She was wrong.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE (Repeated):

The events of this story take place in the weeks preceding the events portrayed in Shepard's nightmare described in Part 2, Chapter 3 of _Transitions_.


End file.
